


Hanam(/h)aki

by Re_examing



Series: Во всём виноват... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hanahaki, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Oikawa's Questionable Fashion Choices
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: Ау, в которой два спора спасают одного человека, а мы узнаем как начались проблемы со штанами у Ойкавы.





	Hanam(/h)aki

Такахиро влюбляется с первого взгляда в эти густые брови и чёрные глаза, ещё до того, как его переводят в новый район. Всё случается, когда Ойкава покупает себе персиковые штаны и присылает ему ссылку на инстаграмм своего нового сотрудника.  
  
 _ **Макки-чан:**  Я. Хочу. Эти. Штаны._  
 _ **самовлюблённый углерод:**  ха,  
нетушки (๑¯∇¯๑)_  
  
 _ **самовлюблённый углерод:**  только если поменяешь мой ник на НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ (´ｰ∀ｰ`)_  
 _ **Макки-чан:**  нет_  
  
 __ **Макки-чан:**  я всё равно их заполучу  
  
Приезжая в город Такахиро начинает ненавидеть ромашки.  
  


***

  
  
Матсукава сидит на столе, чуть возвышаясь над своими коллегами, пьет ужасающе сладкий чай с пончиком, а потом на спор сует в рот половину лепестков розы с одного из многих анонимных букетов, которые тайный воздыхатель присылает ему каждый день.  
  
Нет, ну всё и начинается из-за того, что Иссей очень любит жевать лепестки цветов, но съесть целую розу, это уж слишком.  
  
Он элегантно чихает, раздувая бедный цветок по всей комнате именно когда в дверь заходит один нормальный парень и один – Ойкава (суд.медэксперт).  
  


***

  
  
-...говорю же тебе, нельзя излечиться от ханахаки просто поцеловав незнакомца! - Тоору намеренно надевает эти штаны в день перевода Макки на новое место, чтобы похвастаться или побесить.  
  
Макки фыркает, краем глаза замечает такие полюбившиеся ему чёрные глаза, что именно в этот момент абсолютно не устремлены к нему, и решается.  
  
\- Вот спорим! - он устремляется к Матсукаве, который отплёвывается у мусорного ведра, передает ему воду и ждет, пока парень выпрямиться.  
  
Ойкава возмущённо вопит где-то там, на фоне, абсолютно утратив всю важность своей персоны в этот момент.  
  
Тридцать секунд ожидания тянутся ужасающе долго, но они стоят того, ведь когда Матсун разгибается, Такахиро обхватывает его лицо руками и притягивает к себе в поцелуе.   
  
Наверное, надо сказать, что Макки, целуя кого-то очень мило хмурится и зажмуривает глаза. И если вы – удивлённый жизнью Иссей, то можете немного посмотреть на это чудо.  
  
Поцелуй выходит долгий, глубокий и с передачей свёрнутой в трубочку записки изо рта в рот. Такахиро отлипает от немного шокированного полицейского, чтобы отдышаться. Тот в свою очередь незаметно достает записку.  
  
 _"Подыграй мне, я хочу эти штаны"_  - невинно гласит текст, заканчиваясь цветочком.  
  
Матсукава смотрит сначала на Ойкаву, потом на записку, а после уже на коварно хихикающего парнишу около себя.  
  
\- Очень... Необычное признание, - улыбается он и притягивает Макки к себе для ещё одного поцелуя.  
  
Ойкава возмущается где-то там, на фоне, всё так же не важен в этот момент.  
  
Хотя...  
  


***

  
  
На первое свидание Ханамаки приходит в бирюзовой рубашке, кедах и  _персиковых штанах_ , которые идут ему намного больше чем первому обладателю.  
  


***

  
  
_**штанишковый сталкер:**  я даже не соглашался на этот спор!!!!!!!!!(۳˚Д˚)۳_  
  
 _ **штанишковый сталкер:**  !!!!_  
  
 __ **штанишковый сталкер:**  эй,  
хватит там отвратительно целоваться со своим парнем ಠ_ಠ  
  
 **штанишковый сталкер:**  лучше скинь мне фоточки штанов (╥ω╥`)

**Author's Note:**

> Если у вас возникнет вопрос "Почему "углерод"?":  
> Сначала было "самовлюблённый ушлепок", но вариант, предоставленный т9 нам понравился больше :D


End file.
